Sailor Moon: Phoenix Rising
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Not sure how this story will go. A year before Usagi becomes Sailor Moon there was trouble in Nerima, two new senshi has rised up to handle these attacks, how will these two change the course of Sailor Moon? read and find out.


Hey guys and welcome to the story. Now I have to tell you something, I had plans for this story for a long time, and I do mean a long time. So anyways there not much to tell but expect that there will be two extra Sailor Scouts (or Sailor Senshi, depending on who you ask.)

One more thing, I'm doing this from memory and a few things might be wrong, if they are please feel free to point it out but understand that I probably will not fix it. For later chapters I will be using a summary guild on Wikipedia.

Oh, one more thing, this is not a Ranma/Akane It's a Ranma/Kasumi fic. Ranma will still have the curse but it will not bother him as much as it does in the canon. Kasumi will also be different; if you have read my Neko Saiyjin (?) story then you will know that Kasumi is going to be a Martial Artist, on par with Ranma and the others.

Also, Ranma and Kasumi will have weapons, I know that a lot of people think that Ranma doesn't like to use weapons, but watching the Anime and reading the Manga I had found no evidence that says Ranma doesn't like to use them, I mean come on he's a Martial artist what kind of martial artist would he be if he didn't have weapons?

Well that's about it, so I hope that you enjoy the story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sailor Moon: Phoenix Rising

Chapter One: Here's Ranma.

Nerima, Japan was a peace little city not that far from Tokyo. Sure it had it weird days, and some of its stranger days. While the city was peaceful it does have it problems. Lately there have been reports of some type of monster attacking the small town.

However that same night that the monsters have attacked, a female warrior would rise up and kill the demon before anyone would get seriously hurt. This warrior wouldn't stay for long as she would finish off the demon and then leave just as fast as she came to defend the city.

Her name was Sailor Terra, a young woman who was barely in her twenties or her late teen years. She was able to do things with her magical powers that no one outside of England has ever seen. While her attacks didn't finish off the monster her weapon, which was a double bladed Bo staff would.

No one knew who she was. They couldn't really get a good look at her face, but they only felt that she was very beautiful, her voice was like music to everyone ears. At the same time a foolish young girl with long bluish/black hair would also try and fight the monsters as well, usually getting her butt kicked.

This would usually happen only during the night, there were a few times though that the monsters would attack during the day. While they were taken care of fast, no one really knew were they would come from. No one but say the young warrior. While no one knew who she was, she was no stranger to the city either. All they knew though was that as long as Nerima was being attacked, the citizens would be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Nerima, sometime in the spring-

'The weather her sucks old man." A young red hair teen she as she walked next to a Panda. "The only reason I'm going through with this is so I can tell your old "friend" to go suck it." The Panda didn't say anything, but then again it couldn't really say much of anything anyways, so it just growled and lifted up a sign that read. _** You will honor this agreement boy!**_

"Oh really? I case you haven't figured it out POPS; I'm a girl right now. "I should just kick your ass right now." She wasn't in a happy mood right now and she wanted nothing more than to kick the panda that was walking next to her. _ I hate being wet._ She thought.

_Stupid old man, stupid training trip, stupid China, stupid pre… _she was knocked out from her thoughts as she heard a scream and ran off at the sound. The Panda sweat-dropped and stayed behind with people wondering what the hell was a panda doing standing in the middle of the road.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A few seconds later-

Running around the corner the young woman stopped as she saw a monster grabbing a young child maybe four or five years old, the child's mother laying on the ground not that far from the young boy. "Hey Ugly!" She yelled out. "Freddy Krueger called, he wants his face back!" The Monster, which indeed looked like the famous movie murder.

The girl back up a little bit before she spun on her left foot and kicked the monster in the face. "I got two words for you." She called. "Falcon Punch!" She jumped in the air and as hard as she could punched the monster in the face. What the monster didn't see though was that her punch was covered in a glowing light.

The thing growled at the young lady. "Oh I'm sorry I might have gone over broad." She ran at the thing again and spanned on her feet like a ballerina punching the monster with both her right fist and then her left. After she had stopped she took a step back and did a flip once again kicking the thing in the chin. Once again no one saw the growing around her fist, and her feet.

She stopped and looked around her see no one around she gave a small smile. "I love to play some more." She said as she brought out a pendant. "But I have to finish this." The monster took a step back. Raising the pendant up her cries out. "Phoenix Guardian Power MAKE UP!" in a flash of light and ribbons were the young teen once now stands a young woman with long red hair; she was wearing a body suit made of white.

On the front was a red bow with the pendant in the middle, on her shoulders wear silver and gold shoulder pads, white gloves covered her hands while the same silver and gold pattered metal this time in a form of a gauntlets covered the back of her hands and arms.

Around her waist was a belt in the same silver and gold. Covering her legs up to med thighs was a red skirt which was made of an unknown cloth, she wore red boots that came up to her shins, and once again she had shin guards covering the back of her feet and her shins.

Earrings had appeared on her right ear it was in the shape of a fiery bird. Around her eyes a reddish orange visor covering her eyes. A golden tiara was the last thing to appear and it laid comfortingly on her forehead.

"Usually I would make a speech but I can't think of any. " She said. "But you can tell your master that Sailor Phoenix had sent you back to hell!" Sailor Phoenix said as she jumped into the air once more, only to come back down with an even stronger punch then from before.

"Gravity crusher!" She yelled out slamming her hands down on the ground crashing a massive wave of energy to hit the monster and causing it to hit the ground hard. "Solaris Flare!" Spinning around Sailor Phoenix sends a wave of fire that hit the monster just as hard. The things' skin had started melting.

Slamming her hands together Sailor Phoenix then called out. "Blazing Sword!" pulling her hands apart a golden and silver sword then appeared. The handle was that of a body, the wings of the bird was the hilt, coming out of the birds moth was the blade of the weapon, it was done in a silver with red flames mixed in. the blade itself was thin and about three feet tall.

Without saying a word, Sailor Phoenix ran at the monster and without blinking spun around slicing off the monster's head, a second later, the monster exploded. When she heard clapping Sailor Phoenix turned around only to see another sailor suited warrior.

"Not bad." The other Sailor said. "A little on the brutal side though." The red head just shook her head. "When fighting the Youma it's best to take them out fast." Sailor Phoenix said. Then she suddenly started to feel dizzy and feel to her knee. Sailor Terra saw this and was at her side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sailor Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, it happens every now and then." She said. "I'm Sailor Phoenix." She said. The slightly older woman nodded. "Sailor Terra, so I take it you'll be in Nerima for a while?" Sailor Phoenix nodded. "I should get going, I'll see you again." Sailor Phoenix said. She got up and looked around her and notices a few people had gathered around. Sailor Phoenix nodded to them then in a flaming display of fire she had disappeared.

Sailor Terra blinked. _Heh, show off._ She thought before she sunk into the ground with a wave of her hand. _At least I'm not fighting alone now. _

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later-

There was a knock on the front door, just as she was about to answer the door she had heard yelled from the other side. "I don't care about family Honor!" A young male voice said. "As far as I'm concern you destroyed the entire honor this family once had." Sighing the young woman opened the door.

"Hello how may I help you this evening?" She asked, however the young man that was standing before her was quiet handsome his long dark hair was tied in a pigtail like braid, but it was his blue eyes that had drawn him in. "Hi, My name is Ranma Saotome, we're here on regards of a family engagement."

The young woman nodded. "I see, I'm Kasumi Tendo, and I welcome you to my home." She step to the side to let them in, and the older more obsessed man walked passed her she had to hold her breath a little. Ranma though saw the look on her face and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about Pops, I told him we should wash up but he said we needed to get here fast." He said.

Kasumi needing to be nice just nodded while hiding her blush. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself. The three of them arrived in the family room where three other people have sat down to eat their evening meal. "Saotome!" The only other man in the house yelled out and hugged the bigger man. "You fat bastard why didn't you say anything about coming?"

Genma Saotome rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh. Ranma was leaning up against the wall his arms crossed, it was at that point that he noticed that a young girl about the same age as he was. She had bluish black hair that was done up in a pony-tail. Another girl about a year or two older was also staring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at Pervert?" The young girl asked. "Don't even think about it Pervert, or I'll send you flying." Ranma just smile at her. "You're welcome to try tomboy." He said. The young girl got up and made her way to Ranma. "I'm Akane Tendo Pervert, who the hell are you?" Ranma pushed off the wall and took a step back.

"I'm Ranma Saotome." He said. "I'm here to cancel the engagement that my good for nothing father and your father had made." The three girls turned to look at the two. The two men sweat-dropped but then Ranma words had finally hit their ears and they turn their glare to Ranma. "Now listen here boy…." Genma tried to say, but Ranma fist was buried deep in Genma's stomach.

Ranma then turned to Soun Tendo, the girl's father. "Now listen here son…" Ranma held up his hand. "With all due respect sir, I'm not you're son." Ranma told him. "I'm canceling the engagement because this fat son of a bitch…"Ranma said as he kicked Genma in the face. "Has caused several acts that have dishonored our family name."

Soun looked at Genma who was on the ground. "I see, however don't you think that it would cause dishonor to my family if you would to break off our agreement?" Soun said. Ranma sighed. "Please allow me to introduce you to my daughters." Soun then point to the youngest. "I youngest daughter, Akane, she is sixteen years old." He then pointed to the middle daughter. "My second child, Nabiki, she's seventeen."

Then he pointed to Kasumi. "Kasumi, my first born and she's the current master of the Tendo Dojo." Ranma turned to Kasumi as she had set the table for both Ranma and his father. Ranma sighed. "Look don't you think that having a bastard like Genma as part of this family would bring dishonor to this family?" Ranma asked.

Both Ranma and Genma sat at the table. Soun looked at the two; Ranma though punched his father in the face as he was trying to steal some of Ranma's food. "Ranma, the way I see it, you can make the choice to restore honor to your family name, or you can let it continue in dishonor." Soun said. "Marry one of my daughters, by doing so you can restore the honor that your family had lost."

Ranma looked down in deep thought, as he was Genma saw the chance he was looking for and had taken Ranma's food. Kasumi who had seen this wanted to kick his ass. How dare a family take the food of his only child? She was about to say something when Ranma spoke up. "On our way back to Japan from China, we arrived at a village were the village was ran by Women." He said.

Genma growled. _Don't do it boy._ The fat man thought. "I will marry the daughter that can best me in the family style of martial arts." Soun looked thoughtful. "Hmm, and if Akane and Kasumi were to lose?" Soun asked. Ranma smiled. "Sir, if they lose there is more than one way to join the schools." Ranma said. "If they both lose than I will teach them the branch of the Saotome style of Anything Goes." Soun eyes widen.

There was a reason that the two styles were spilt into two schools. It was too dangerous to combine them. The Tendo School was based on the ground type of fighting or as it was known in other part of the Japan, Earth style. The idea was that you train in a style that would make your body as hard as the ground of the planet.

The Saotome School style was based around air movements. Allowing the fight to deny gravity and fight longer in the air. However Ranma had done something that No other martial artist have ever done. Genma grinned, Thanks to an old martial Library found on an inland thirty miles off the cost of Japan, Ranma was more powerful than he had let on.

The Library though was in an old village; the symbol on one of the walls was that of a leaf, the village was old, older than anyone would care to admit, but they had a power that had never been heard of in thousands of years. Ranma and Genma had spent a good part of their training trip in that old village and it was Ranma that had learned the most since he was seven years old.

Soun didn't know that Ranma had changed the Style of the Saotome Branch, nor did Genma for that matter. It was time to change all that. "Sir, I wouldn't be teaching them the Saotome Branch, but a third Branch that I had formed, once I fine and fight the Grandmaster of Anything Goes, I plan to make my branch the only branch of the school." Ranma said, when Ranma mentions the Grandmaster of the School both Soun and Genma had a shiver run down their spins.

Soun had to think about this. He heard Ranma's voice he knew Ranma was hiding his skills. He looked to Kasumi and Akane. Akane had her arms crossed, He knew that Akane was nowhere near ready to fight Ranma; the fact was Akane didn't even want to be a martial artist she only train so that she could stay in shape.

Nabiki only trained in the basics to only protect herself, she too couldn't fight Ranma even if she wanted to. He then turned to his last daughter, Kasumi. Kasumi was the current master of the Tendo Branch. At nineteen Kasumi had three more years of training than Ranma did, and even aft losing their mother due to an illness, Kasumi had kept this family together, she was the heart of the family.

Soun believed that if anyone could beat Ranma it was Kasumi. After all Kasumi went through hell during her train and had learned a long thought extinct in the martial community. It was because of these skills that made the family very powerful and rich, but Genma didn't need to know that.

Soun looked at Kasumi; he wanted her to decide on this, not wanting to force his daughter that could change the rest of her life. Kasumi nodded. She would do this for family honor; she was touched that Ranma would cancel the arranged marriage just to protect the Tendo family honor.

"One more thing." Ranma said. Then Ranma had grabbed Genma and in one fluid motion had flipped Genma over his shoulder and had flipped the man into the koi pond. "We're cursed." As soon as he said that a Panda, the same panda from earlier had jumped out of the water and had started attacking Ranma.

Ranma stepped to the side and gave the man turned bear a powerful kick to its chest and stomach. "Pops isn't the only one that was cursed." Ranma said as he ducked under a punch/swiped from the bear. "I myself turn into a girl." Soun and his daughter eyes widen. Ranma moved his leg up and without looking had kicked the panda in the face.

"Do you still want to me to marry one of your daughters?" Ranma asked son without looking at him. Soun looked at his daughters. Kasumi looked at Ranma, and then she looked at her face and once again nodded. "Son…Ranma The way I see it, you can restore your clans honor by marrying one of my daughters."

Ranma sighed. He looked at Kasumi. He was trying to study her and he for some reason felt like she was doing the same thing. "Ranma can you tell me what's the name of your school is?" Kasumi asked. Once more Genma's face meet Ranma fist and back hand as Ranma without looking had hit him. "The Uzumaki School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Soun sighed. "So you know your mother's maiden name." Ranma nodded. "Pops was trying to tell me some lies about her." Soun took out a cigarette and lite it. "I know a few things about her. She came by a few times to look after the girls when Kimko, my late wife, was very ill." Ranma looked at the three girls. "She had gone back to her Maiden name after she had found out Genma had taken you.

Ranma sat down. That was when Kasumi saw the pendant that he wore under his shirt. Ranma noticed that she was looking at it and pulled it out. "I got this in china when I fell into the Spring of Drown girl." Ranma said. "The Guild said that he had never seen anything like it, nor was he sure that the young lady that had drown in the spring was wearing it at the time."

Nabiki had her cell phone out and was making a call, when she noticed that she had a few pair of eyes watching her she gave Ranma a small smile, before handing him the phone. "Someone would very much like to talk to you." She said. Taking the phone Ranma placed it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Ranma is that you?" _A woman's voice asked. "Yes, this is Ranma Sao…sorry I changed my name to Uzumaki." He heard a gasp on the other end of the line. _"Son."_ She said. Ranma blinked. _"Oh, my dearest baby, do you know how long I have waited to hear your voice again?"_ She asked. Ranma was glaring down at he's father.

"I've imagine that it was a little over eleven years Mama." He could feel her nodding even though it was though the cell phone. _"Listen Baby Nabiki told me what was going on; you don't have to do anything that you don't feel like doing, from what I have heard over the phone you can defeat your father without blinking an eye." _ Ranma nodded, and then he remembered that she couldn't see him. "Yes, mama."

"_Ranma I want you to stay at the Tendo's for a little while." _His mother Said. _"I'll be by in a few days to pick you up and take you and Kasumi back with me to Juuban._ Ranma blinked. "Why Miss Kasumi?" Ranma asked. _ "I'll have to tell you when I pick you up, but it has something to do with why you are there now."_ Nodoka said over the line.

Ranma sighed. "I made a detail with Mister Tendo." He said over the line. _"I know Ranma, Nabiki has been feeling me in since she called, I must ask you to cancel the deal though, I'll explain everything once I get there though, just stay there for a few days please Ranma." _ Ranma nodded even though his mother could not see him. "Okay, I'll stay if they ask me to though; I have to tell you I've stopped using the Saotome name."

"_I know, The Uzumaki clan has always been more honorable then the Saotome clan, again I'll tell you more about both clans when I get there." _Nodoka said. _"Ranma, it's been so good to hear from you, I have to go, but I will see you in a few days. I love you._ Then the line went dead.

Ranma handed the cell back to Nabiki. "Miss Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, my mother have asked me to stay here for a few days." Ranma told them. "However since I am not going through with this arranged marriage crap, I will understand if you do not want me here." Kasumi looked at her father, who sighed and nodded. "Mister Saotome, Ranma if you would follow me I will lead you to the guest room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Juuban.-

Nodoka sighed as she hung up her cell phone. She had not heard from her son since he was three years old. For the last thirteen years she had been looking for him so she can take him back from his father, a man that she had soon discovered was from a clan of thrives, murderers and drug lords. Rather or not Genma knew this was unknown, but Nodoka was going to change this, she had to in order to restore her honor.

"Mom, who was that?" A young teen asked, she was about fourteen years old, had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. "Okay that was Nabiki Tendo Makoto." Nodoka told her. "Ranma's is going to stay there for a little while." Hearing the name of her brother Makoto blinked. Then she started smiling. "Ranma's back in Japan?" Nodoka nodded and the young teen started jumping up and down forgetting that she was on stairs and had fallen down them. Nodoka smiled and the silly act and went to her adopted daughter.

"So much like your mother." Nodoka said. Makoto pouted a little at that comment. "Mako-chan, would you like to go with me to meet your brother?" Makoto nodded her head and smiled. Nodoka smiled back. "Okay go pack up for a few days; I will call your school…"Makoto gave her mother a sad look. "Right I forgot you got kicked out." Nodoka said.

Makoto was about to say something but Nodoka held up her hand. "I understand what had happened Mako-chan, but it's getting hard to found you a school to go to." Nodoka then had an Idea. "Okay, I have an Idea for your next school but I want you on your best behaver." Makoto nodded.

Nodoka didn't like the idea of moving Makoto to Furinkan high was going to be a pain, but until she can find another school it was going to be the only one that she knows that will allow Makoto in its halls. With a sigh she was going to have to wait until she went to Nerima, she was just lucky that she had a second house in that area. The best part though, was that she was going to finally get to see her sun again.

To Be Continued…

Okay, I know that I used the word Honor a lot in this chapter. To the Japanese people honor means a lot to them, this is truer when it comes to martial artists. Like I said, there will be a lot different than the canon, if you don't like the way I have Ranma, or anyone else in the story, then you can always leave.

However if you like the story that's okay to. So what did I change? Well for one thing I changed the age that Genma had taken Ranma on the training trip. I figured at the age of three Genma would try to gain more control over Ranma, however after a curtain event (I bet you already know what it is.) Ranma starts gaining a mind of his own, and starts fighting against his father more and more.

As you saw in this chapter Genma and Ranma went to a very old and dead village. I left clues as to the identity of this village but if you haven't figured it out, yes it was Konoha, however it's not Naruto's Konoha. What Ranma learned in this village was basically how to use Chakra, So yes Ranma will have Chakra based moves, although there will be Ki base moves as well.

Nodoka and the Uzumaki clan. In Naruto the Uzumaki clan has one trait and that is their red hair. Nodoka and Female Ranma (Ranko, Canon name not made up.) Both have red hair, and I couldn't think of any other names for Nodoka's family. Uzumaki was the best name I could come up with. But I want to make something clear, this will have nothing to do with Naruto, just the Chakra based moves, and the Uzumaki name.

Now as for Makoto, I only read one other story were she was adopted by Nodoka. It's not clear as to when she lost her parents though and I can find nothing saying who she was left with. So I made a connection to Nodoka though being friends with the Kino family. She's younger in this story because so far this takes place one year before the start of Sailor moon.

Sailor Terra and Sailor Phoenix: Like in Sailor Moon they don't remember each other as of yet, but they are the second and third Senshi to have waken, however Sailor Terra's wakening happened before sailor Phoenix had waken. (You can probably guess who is who.)

Well I hope that you like this chapter, the next one will pick up some action as Ranma meets the School idiot, but remember Ranma isn't an idiot in this story but that doesn't mean that Kuno will be smart either. Oh one last thing Uyko Will NOT be in this story, I hate that bitches guts and will not have her in the story.

Also just how strong is Kasumi in the martial arts? Well you'll just have to wait and find out.

Until next time

Kidan Out.


End file.
